Tigress
by TwoTails
Summary: NOW COMPLETE! Sequel to Sensei. Kakashi has been captured by rogue ninja. Mei is faced with the daunting challenge of getting her husband back. She made a vow to him when she married him that she'd kill anyone who kept them apart. Can she keep her vow
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hi all, it's me again, back with the sequel to Sensei. This one is a short one, takes place two months after Sensei wrapped up, and is told from Mei's point of view. I will warn you that it is quite violent once it gets going. I'll post warnings as we go. So let's get started - enjoy! And of course, I don't own Naruto.

-----

My life was picture perfect. Kakashi and I had been married for two months and our busy existence inside the academy was a joyful one. His genin were prospering under his tutelage, and I felt like the most important person in the word whenever he looked at me. We were crazy about each other and the times we were apart were lonely ones. The one and two day missions he was assigned to left me lonely and longing. This last mission he'd been assigned was to take a week, but he was due home tomorrow and I couldn't wait to see him, hold him and have him. Life was good and I waited. I couldn't wait much longer; I had a bit of information to tell my husband.

A messenger approached me as I walked through the gardens while I tried to occupy my time as I waited for Kakashi. "Miss Mei, Hokage needs to see you immediately! He requests your presence now." What's this? An emergency! I hoped he didn't want to send me on a reconnaissance mission; I wanted to wait for Kakashi. I nodded to the messenger and went off to see what Hokage needed.

I arrived at the office of Konoha's 3rd Hokage, and burst through the door, "Hokage? What is it? What's the matter?"

He looked at me slowly with sadness on his face. He said, "Mei. I hate to tell you this, but they've got him."

"Who's got who? Don't say Kakashi."

"I'm sorry, but it's true. A group of rogue ninjas have Kakashi. The man he was escorting walked him right into a trap and he was overwhelmed and ambushed."

I was stunned to silence. I've learned that happiness can change in the blink of an eye. Shinobi know this. I know this. But things had been so perfect; I didn't want to believe things would turn bad. Unfortunately, they did.

I asked, terrified at what I might hear, "Is he?"

Hokage answered, "He's alive. They're demanding ransom money. They know who he is and how valuable he is to this village Mei. But I fear we may be too late if we try and negotiate. They've had him for three days already. They say they're keeping his hands tied behind his back and separated so he can't do any hand seals and they've got him blinded with a kind of blind fold his sharingan cannot see through. Mei, we've got to act fast."

"But how did you get this information? I don't understand; it can't be Kakashi. How could he get caught?"

"I was given this information from a messenger who brought this document, and these," he opened an envelope, turned it upside down, and out came the document he spoke of, Kakashi's forehead protector, and some of his hair."

"Oh dear God," I muttered as I picked up the headband and held it to my face. I could smell him on it. No doubt it was his. "When do I leave?"

"You can't leave yet. There are a few things we need to put into place before you go, to ensure your safety and your child's."

WHAT? How did he know? I looked at him suddenly and he read the surprise on my face.

"You forget Mei, I am an elite ninja. There are many things I've picked up over the years. I've developed something similar to the byakugan gift, and I can see a little something, or shall I say someone. I'm right aren't I?"

I nodded.

"Does Kakashi know?"

"Not yet, I was going to tell him tomorrow when he got home. I wanted to surprise him with a welcome home present."

"I must warn you Mei, this mission will be extremely dangerous, not only to you, but to your child. It will most likely be physically demanding. I could assemble a team of Anbu, or possibly send some of the other jonin that are available to do this."

"No Hokage. I insist on going. I'll travel by myself, that way I won't draw any unwanted attention. I need to get my husband back."

"Then there is no time to waste. Come with me, we have plans to finalize, and there are a few things I need you to learn from the first Hokage's secret scroll."

"Secret scroll? Really?"

"Yes. You need to be able to travel in silence, disguise your scent, and mute your heartbeat. Some of these things you already know, the rest I will teach you. They are not hard to learn, but you must be sure you know them before you leave. Also Mei, you must be willing to get to him no matter what. Are you ready to do this?"

I felt angry, hard and cruel all of a sudden as I remembered my vow. I looked sternly at Hokage and told him, "I made a vow when Kakashi and I were first together that he was mine and I'd kill anyone who tried to keep us apart."

"You're going to have to keep that vow I'm afraid."

"When do we start?"

"Now."

Hokage brought out the secret scroll and we studied the jutsu together. I was already very familiar with how to cloak my scent and heartbeat. The one I didn't know, but especially liked after I learned it, was a type of mind talking jutsu. It allowed me to talk to someone telepathically, and they could talk back to me. The jutsu more or less connected a pathway of invisible chakra, opening communications in the mind so no sounds needed to be uttered. I'd need this if I was going to travel silently to rescue Kakashi.

Hokage summoned Gai and Asuma then, both of whom agreed to be contracted in summoning scrolls in case I met with too many enemies. I had two scrolls for each of them. Finally, we worked some ancient ninja technique on three scrolls that would be used as teleportation scrolls. The first scroll would be hidden in a secure place of my choosing not far from Konoha. The second would be set up in another secure location, about half way to where Kakashi was. The third I would keep with me. When I found Kakashi, I would open the third scroll, and it would transport us back to the second location, so I could assess his injuries if he had any, before we traveled on. Then when I was sure he was able to continue, I would open that scroll, and it would teleport us back to the first location. All I had to do was find Kakashi first. I had to get him back home where he belonged.

Hokage told me, "We think we know where he is, and we know the men who will be waiting for our response. We will respond to them as if nothing is wrong, like we are going to pay the ransom. In the meantime, you travel, talk to them in their heads; make them reveal things that only a jonin ninja of your particular skill could coax out of a person. Most of all, stick to your vow."

Asuma wished me luck. Gai just crossed his arms and looked at me. I knew he didn't really care if I brought Kakashi back or not. Even though he enjoyed their rivalry, he still hadn't forgiven Kakashi for marrying me, his step sister.

I couldn't waste any more time. I told them, "I will not fail. I need to go now. I need to pack." I thanked all of them and made my way back to our quarters. I put on my ninja gear that would make me look like a shadow in the trees, only my eyes would be seen if I let them be. I was loaded to the max with many throwing weapons of all sorts. I was furious, anxious, and sick to my stomach all at the same time. I had to make sure I packed one more thing before I left, and then I was ready. I muttered to no one in particular, "Those bastards stole my husband. Now they'll have to pay ME for taking him. They'll pay with their lives." In minutes I was ready to go.

-----

**A/N:** And here we go! Who will Mei encounter? You'll soon see.

Next up: Mei begins stalking the men who took her husband. See you soon!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Hi again all! Time to kick it into gear. Must give you a bit of a warning here - the following is a bit gruesome, basically ninja violence and stuff. So if you're prepared, go ahead and have a read. Enjoy!

-----

It was time to move out. Hokage gave the return messenger the village's response to Kakashi's ransom and sent him on his way. I followed in the trees with a cloaked heartbeat, and silent respiration. I followed him at a short distance until he met with a member of what must have been the ransom horde. I waited until I saw the information passed on to this person, and the messenger went on his way. Then I followed the man who took the message. I knew he'd lead me to the next person in line in this travesty – probably a supervisor of his. Someone who could steal Kakashi would not be capable to doing it alone. There had to be many of them, and I planned on making each and every one of them pay dearly for what they'd done.

I continued to move silently, no scent, no heartbeat, and no sound. Finally the man I was stalking met with another person, wearing the same gear. That was good. I knew what to look for. Anyone dressed like them was my instant enemy. He passed the information on to him and I waited and watched while the two moved out together.

A little way ahead, the first guy broke off to relieve himself, while the other continued on. It was time to use my new jutsu. I called out in his head, "Hey there big guy."

He responded, sounding startled, "What? Who? Where are you? Who's there?"

"Where you off to?" I taunted him.

"That's none of your business."

"Oh come on," I purred to him invitingly. He spun around looking, dick in hand, trying to find me, but he never would because I was in his head talking to him, "Where are you going?"

"Is this some kind of trick?"

"I don't think so. I think I know where you're going. You've been a bad boy haven't you?"

"What do you mean?" He began to sound nervous. Good.

"I know what you've been up to. You took someone didn't you? You kidnapped someone."

"I didn't do it, but the boss's guys did! I don't even know where they keep him."

"Where's your friend?"

"I don't know what kind of game this is, but I don't have to tell you anything."

I growled to myself and let my rage come to a full boil. Then I said in his head, "You sure about that?" I launched two senbon which thunked into the tree he was using as a urinal, right next to his head. He looked up startled, staring all around him trying to see any kind of movement in the foliage. I'd already moved my position – he'd never find me.

I said in his head, "I asked you a simple question, are you going to answer me, or are you going to die?" I launched another senbon, this time, amazingly close to his neck. I kept missing on purpose to terrorize him. He'd never see the death blow coming, which wouldn't be long now.

He stammered at me, "He went on to the next stop to keep the response from the Hidden Leaf Village moving. We have to get the information to the boss so he can get the ransom and execute that ninja. Nasty bit of work that ninja. He took out seven of our guys before we captured him."

My anger boiled over as I said, "You'll be number eight then." I launched a kunai that split his skull right between his eyes. He stared ahead, his face quivering with nerves that had just short circuited as his brain fell silent. He fell dead a second later. I turned away from him, intent on catching up to his friend, my adrenalin coursing, fueling my anger.

I found the message carrier shortly afterward and watched him from the safety of the trees. He'd met up with two more from his group. All wore the same gear, but one had more decorations than the others. He must be more important, a superior of some sort. It's funny how nobody's more important than anybody else when they're dead. More important or not, all would fall.

I got into position, launched a shuriken at the decorated one, and stuck it right in his eye; a second shuriken lodged firmly in the message carrier's throat as he turned in the direction the shuriken had come from. The last guy standing said, "What the?"

"Don't move," I spoke into his head. He froze. "Good boy. Sit down before I put you down." He sat. "Good boy. Where are you going?"

"I can't say."

I launched another shuriken that grazed the side of his head and said, "I'll say this again, where are you going?"

"A half day's travel north to the boss's headquarters! Who are you?"

"Your worst nightmare if you've just told me a lie."

"No, I didn't I swear!"

"Go. Now. I'll be watching you. If you lied to me, I'll kill you where you stand. I'll be all around you, hunting you. Silently stalking you every step you take. I want what you have. I want your boss's prize. I'm coming for him. I'll take him from you, and I'll kill anyone who tries to stop me."

I was seriously freaking the guy out. He said, "That's impossible! There are over a dozen guards on him at all times. They even use one guy to sap him of his chakra every day so he stays as weak as a kitten." I was really getting pissed now.

"Get moving or die." I launched a kunai at his head. I made sure he saw it coming. He moved quite quickly then to avoid it. This was getting good. While he moved, I found a cave that was well covered, so I scouted it out quickly. It would be stop number two when I used the teleportation scrolls. I'd get Kakashi back here to travel back home when he was able to. But first I had to get to him.

I resumed following my latest prey using the trees as my preferred mode of travel. I taunted him like an enraged spirit in his head, throwing needles at him to keep him moving. He was exhausted when he fell into a camp of three more dressed like him. "She's after me! Save me!" He was delirious from running and terrified by what I had said. He screamed, "I swear, she'll kill us all if we don't get moving!"

One man from the new group grabbed him and tried to calm him down. Not a wise thing to do, I was growing impatient. He said, "Get a hold of yourself man! You've been out in the forest too long."

Completely wild eyed with terror, he screamed at his captor, "No, you don't understand, she killed them!"

"Who killed who?"

"The other guys – three of them, they're all dead from this voice! I don't know where it comes from, but it's been stalking me silently. I can't find her! But she's in my head, and she says she's going to take the boss's prize. She's hunting us! She says she'll kill us all."

"You're delirious, you can't be serious!"

I said in a steely voice inside the man who our latest message carrier was talking to, "He may be delirious, but I AM SERIOUS."

"Who is that? Where are you?"

"I'm everywhere. I'm inside your head. I'm outside your reach, and I'll kill you too." The guy standing to his left got a needle in the eye. He dropped instantly, convulsing on the forest floor. I made myself transparent and traveled around behind them. He continued to scan the trees. I called to him, "Don't you believe me yet? Do you need another example?" I threw a kunai that landed in the back of another guy's neck, making a sickening bone cracking sound. He dropped. "Do you believe me now?"

"Yes, yes. I believe you. What do you want?" I could hear the uncertainty and panic starting to rise in the man's voice.

"I've already said what I want."

"The boss's prize? The copy ninja?"

"One in the same."

"Why? What do you require of him?"

"I require nothing but what is mine."

"Has he taken something from you? Is that why you want him?"

In a commanding voice, I said, "That is not your concern. He is not yours, but is mine for the taking. I will kill all that oppose me."

The guy I had tormented while driving him through the forest said, "See see! She's talking to you isn't she! She's going to kill us all and,"

"Quiet!" Two kunai hit the back of his head simultaneously, sounding like knives being driven into an under ripe melon. Down he went. The guy holding him dropped him with a horrified look on his face. All his comrades had dropped one by one around him within minutes. I think he finally realized that I was serious.

I spoke to him in a low tone, "You will be my messenger. Tell them. Tell them all that I'm coming. I'm stalking every one of them and I will kill them silently. Each will fall, one after the other, until I reclaim what is mine."

"What is it you want from me?"

"You are the messenger. Go now, or you will meet their fate here where you stand." He ran on ahead, looking over his shoulders. I remained transparent and traveled so I couldn't be seen, or felt or heard. Every once in a while, I launched needles at him to keep inspiring him to move on. Every time one sailed past him, he turned his frightened eyes toward the sound of ripping leaves or needles sinking into wood. He started to fear me, as I laughed in his head to spur him on. The needles kept flying, a few grazing him. He kept moving. Finally, he moved right into a large encampment. Now it would get interesting.

I scouted the area and found an old embankment that would serve as "port in the storm" number one. I set it up with the first teleportation scroll and put booby traps in front of it that would blow anyone to the moon who attempted to step inside.

I returned to the encampment. There were men outside, but not many. I knew there'd be more inside. Transparently, I went to an unguarded window and looked inside. The man I'd tortured was frantically waving his arms telling some other men that I was on my way, and that I'd planned on stealing the boss's prize. He told them that I'd killed six already, in complete silence, other than this terrifying voice inside his head. He told them that I would do the same to the rest of them. They didn't seem to believe him even though there was some concern on their faces.

Alright then. They didn't believe, so therefore, they would have to see. Seeing is believing. I stepped back from the window and decided it was time to make a mess.

-----

**A/N:** Angry woman! Yes! Go get your man back girl.

Next up: Mei makes a huge mess, and confronts the man who stole Kakashi. And what about Kakashi? But what state is he in? Can she save him, or is he too damaged? Wanna find out? Read on. See you soon!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Hi all. Time for Mei to kick some serious boo-tee. Much violence in this chapter so be prepared. Enjoy!

-----

I quickly hid in the shadows. I waited for someone to walk by, and shortly, someone did. I called to him, drawing him to where he thought my voice was coming from. He walked right into his death from my poised and waiting kunai. I dragged his body into the shadows with me, discarding it in a heap behind me as I positioned myself to call to another victim. One by one men passed by, and one by one their curiosity killed them. I dragged each body, heaping them on top of the others I'd dispatched. I was making quite a pile.

I crept from my shadow and quickly scouted the grounds for others. Everything was quiet, just the way I wanted it. No alarm screams, no anguished cries of men begging for their lives. I'd cut them down quickly and silently, stifling any opportunity they had of sounding an alarm. I noticed movement to my right. A single man probably wondering where everybody went started heading my way. He seemed to be the last one outside the building, so I purposely called to him and led him to the heap of others dead in the shadow. I hid and watched his reaction. The silence I'd worked in was broken immediately. He let out a banshee scream and ran inside to tell what he had seen.

I went back to the window I'd peered into earlier, and watched the screaming banshee man tell a small group that everyone outside had been massacred and none had made a sound. The only sound he heard was a woman's voice in his head that led him to the bodies. The one who seemed to be the leader sent three of the four remaining henchmen to find out who had done this (me), and kept the screaming man with him. I heard the leader say, "This ninja is more trouble than he's worth. We've lost almost all our men. Maybe we should just kill him and be done with him."

I wouldn't let that happen, so rather than waiting anymore, I called to him. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"Who said that? Where are you?"

"I'm everywhere. You've got something that belongs to me."

"What? The copy ninja?"

"The same. Release him or die."

The leader shouted to the screaming man, "Kill the copy ninja!"

The screaming one turned with abject fear in his eyes and said, "Huh? She'll kill me if I try."

The leader shouted back, "I'll kill you if you don't!"

The screaming man made a move and that was it. It was time to get in there and get nasty. I broke the window and dropped down into the room and was gone before they could see me. One quick kunai to the neck and the screaming man dropped to the floor, making an incredible blood spray as he fell. The leader seemed to be the only one left besides the three who were sent out to find me. Now he was going to die too.

"Who are you? What do you want?" he called out to me.

"I've already told you. My demands are simple. Release the copy Ninja and I may let you live."

"If I refuse?"

"I kill you and take him."

"You plan on killing him?"

"That is not for you to know. I am growing impatient." I threw some needles for effect. "You are no match for me. Give him to me now!"

"I cannot!"

"Then I will take him. But first, I will take you." I dove out of the shadows and drove two kunai into either side of his neck. He'd taken my husband and wasted my time. He stared at me in disbelief as I watched the life drain out of his eyes. He slowly crumpled to the floor. I had to find Kakashi and leave before the other three came back.

Then I heard it, a quiet voice behind me.

"Who's there?" a muffled voice said from behind me. I turned, and my God it was Kakashi. He was hanging like a puppet on a string, two strings from either arm, his legs bound, his face covered. He sounded out of his mind. "Are you the killer they talked about? Are you the one they said was coming for me? Are you the tigress that's silently killed her way to me?"

I thought to him, "I didn't know I had a title, but yes, I guess that's me." He seemed very close to death, almost out of chakra. I could see he had barely any chakra to speak of.

He said, "I must be dying. You sound like my wife."

"What if I said I was your wife?" He stirred a bit.

"Then I'd die happy. She's all I think about. She's all I hear."

"Kakashi, it is me."

"Who are you? You're inside my head."

"It's me, Mei. Hokage taught me a silent communication jutsu. I'm talking to you with thoughts so no one can overhear us."

"How do I know it's really you?" I took out a needle, and tied a piece of fabric to it, and taking out the one last thing I packed, I placed a drop of jasmine and lotus perfume on the fabric, and sent the needle whizzing toward him, just enough to stick in his clothes, not penetrate them. His head turned to the needle, then his nose went up, and he relaxed. "My Mei. You've come for me."

"They took something that belonged to me and I had to get it back."

"I'm an it now?"

"Far from it." I ran to him and after checking for booby traps, I began cutting him down, cutting the bindings on his legs. When his hands were free he almost immediately fell to the floor. He leaned to the side and sat. Then he pulled away the cover from his face with hands that didn't seem to work right. I could see in his eyes he was exhausted and had little strength left. But as soon as he saw me, as soon as his eyes could adjust, he smiled. I was there to save him. I touched his face and said, "I've missed you so much."

"I never thought I'd see you again."

"But you still held on. I've brought you something." I reached in my pack and pulled out his forehead protector and handed it to him. He smiled and I helped him tie it into place. He adjusted it automatically over his sharingan. Next I had to get him to start building his chakra again.

Kakashi said, "I kept remembering our wedding night. I remember you coming out of the bathroom in that gown. I kept drawing from that vision, and when I did, everything else just went away. But why did they send you Mei? Why not a team like Gai, Iruka, and Asuma?"

"I insisted. I needed to come get you. Those guys would draw too much attention to themselves. I came prepared though. I've got double summoning scrolls for Gai and Asuma if we need them."

"Excellent, but it was so dangerous, I wouldn't have sent you."

"Didn't you just call me a tigress a few minutes ago?"

"I did didn't I? Was what I heard true? What's the body count?"

"A dozen or so. I lost track after the first six."

"You killed so many, just to get to me."

"I made a vow the first time we made love that you were mine, and I'd kill anyone who tried to keep us apart. They all tried to keep us apart. I fulfilled my vow."

"Remind me to never make you mad."

"You could never. Now come on, I need to get you up and going. We've got to get you out of here before the other goons come back. I had a plan when I left Konoha. The five F's. I was going to Find you, Free you, Flee with you, Fix you if you needed mending, and then F,"

"I think I'd like the last one first if you don't mind."

"I knew you'd say that. Anyway, up we go."

"I don't know if I can Mei. My hands won't work right now, my legs are shot, and I have no chakra to speak of."

"I've got to get you out of here, come on, just stand up a little so I can get my arm around you."

"I'm trying Mei."

"I need you to stand up. I've got to get you to stand!" I tried pulling on him and not hurting him, but it wasn't working. His body was so beaten and bruised, muscles abused to the point of uselessness. I had to try something drastic.

"Please, try anything," Kakashi said desperately.

"We have to get out of here, now!" I screamed at him.

"I know that Mei!"

"All of us."

"All of us, what are you talking about?"

"Kakashi, I'm pregnant."

-----

**A/N:** She told him. Now, what is she going to have to do to get him back home? Stay tuned and find out.

Next up: Final chapter! It's really just a wrap up of what they have to do to get home safely. It won't be easy. Gai's reaction is enough to read the next chapter. Gotta love Gai. See you soon!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Hi again everyone. Time to wrap this short one up. Mei's gotten to Kakashi, now how the hell is she going to get him home in the condition he's in? No violence, just a mention to adult relations - heh heh. Anyway, let's get on with it - enjoy!

-----

"WHAT?!" Kakashi suddenly stood straight up. I whipped out a teleportation scroll and wrapped my arm around him and said, "Hang on!" I opened the scroll and we went hurtling through space and time to the embankment. I helped him down and sat next to him.

Kakashi looked at me with a bit of disbelief on his face as he said, "You're what?"

I answered him very matter-of-factly, "What did you expect? All we ever do is have sex. It was bound to happen sometime."

"Pregnant, holy shit."

"Hey! Weren't you the one who told Hokage when he said, "you're young you probably want to start a family" – you said, "right away sir!""

"Yeah, I did didn't I?"

"Yeah you did." I began to get concerned. Maybe he really didn't mean "right away."

Kakashi said, "Mei, I couldn't be more thrilled." I was instantly relieved. Then he did something very tender, he placed both of his battered hands on my stomach and smiled at me. Then he started. "I feel something."

"How! It's only been eight weeks."

"Believe me Mei; I've been in the grips of death many times before. I've felt death. I can tell what life feels like. It's like a tiny ball of energy. This is the greatest day of my life."

I smiled at him sideways and said, "So far."

"So far," he agreed.

We had a quiet moment then, but just a moment. Finally, I broke the silence and said, "Please, you need to eat something and get some strength back. We don't have much time. I've got to get you back home and we have to get to our second shelter to do that. We'll be traveling the same way, so I need you strong enough to hold on to me. I've got food pills if we need to use them."

"We may have to, but right now, some ninja food will do." Kakashi's Ninja food, aka, dried fruits and meats. I ate a little with him, but not much, saving the rest for him. "Not hungry?"

"Sometimes now, not really. It's the hormones."

"Really? I understand."

"Good, because you've got about two minutes before we're going to have to leave."

"You sure are pushy aren't you?"

"I sure am. I'm not leaving without you. There is no life for me without you. Therefore, I will get you home ASAP and get you back in our bed."

"I like the sounds of that. But Mei, my hands are practically ruined."

"Here, let me look at them." I took out some healing balm and rubbed it between my hands. I was no medical ninja, but I had to try something. I took his left hand that was pretty badly battered, but not broken. I began to slowly massage his hands, palms first, moving down his fingers, turning his hand over, covering the backs and each finger. I tried to infuse some of my chakra into his hands. It was difficult, but I managed to do it a little. Soon he was able to flex his fingers and make a loose fist. This was a good start. I worked on his other hand the same way and got pretty close to the same result.

Kakashi was surprised at my skill, "You never cease to amaze me Mei. That actually worked a bit."

"Can you hold on to me? We've got to go."

"Let's give it a try."

"Ok, here goes." I took out the other teleportation scroll and opened it with one hand, while holding Kakashi with the other. We were immediately teleported to the cave. We both sat down hard, breathing heavily. I told him, "We're close now. But we have to travel through the trees. I know you're not strong enough, and I'm pretty tired now. I can't carry you the whole way. I'm going to summon Asuma and Gai. They can get us back."

Kakashi looked at me and said, "I'm glad I married the smart, deadly one."

"Don't let your guard down, we're not there yet." I took out one scroll for each ninja I wished to summon, opened both and threw them close to the entrance of the cave. In a minute after the smoke dissipated, Gai and Asuma stood before us. Asuma said, "Dear God Mei, you did it. You found him! How'd you get him back?"

"Why'd you get him back is more like it," Gai said over his shoulder at Kakashi.

"Gai," I said menacingly.

"Sorry. So you're ok then Kakashi?"

"I've seen much better days, but I think I'll pull through if I get back home."

Asuma said, "Then leave it to us. Home we go." He hefted Kakashi up and draped him over his shoulder. I held on to Gai and all four of us left the cave and arrived inside the walls of the village. We walked immediately to the infirmary where we summoned the other jonin and Hokage. They were stunned to see I'd brought Kakashi back alive.

As Kakashi lay on a bed being tended to, I pulled up a chair and sat next to him. He reached out and put his beaten hand in mine, and I put it on my stomach. He smiled.

Gai noticed and said, "What's going on Mei? You having stomach problems?"

Kakashi couldn't resist, "Gai, how do you feel about babies in general?"

"Huh?"

"Your little niece or nephew will be here before you know it."

"You mean to tell me there's a little Kakashi! Mei!!!"

I smiled at Gai and said, "Sorry Gai, but it's true. We are married you know. I just risked my life for this man, so he can know his child and raise him or her."

Kakashi said, "I need to make some more changes in my life. I want to continue to train genin for the exams, and teach at the academy, but I'm done with serious missions unless there's an emergency or we're at war. I want to live to know, raise and love my child. I see how Naruto suffered; I won't be an absent or non existent parent."

I smiled quietly at Kakashi as Gai continued to whine. I'd gotten my Kakashi back, just like I said I would. I fulfilled my vow. And now he had made a vow of his own, to be a husband to me and a parent to his children. The happy feeling I felt before I heard he was captured returned to me as I looked at his face as he rested.

-----

**A/N: **Short and sweet. I hope it wasn't too sappy for your tastes. Thank you all for reading! For further updates, please check out my profile page. I'll post what's coming up next. Until the next time - See you soon!


End file.
